Potential Breakup Song
by FlapJack Lover
Summary: My first oneshot and it is on Sasuhina! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Tmj- I own Nothing!!!!!!!!**

_**Summery: Hinata is in a band called Hell's Girls. The members Ino, Temari, Tenten, and herself. She **__**was **__**dating the famous model Sasuke Uchiha or the womanizer, then she breaks up with. So she writes a song about and plays it at an upcoming concert thats she invites him too and thats when she breaks up with him and infront of 1000's of people.**_

* * *

"HAPPY BRITHDAY HINA!!!" yelled her best friends Temari, Ino, and Tenten.

"Aww thank you guys!" said Hinata hugging her friends.

"Here this is from all of us." said Temari while handing Hinata a small box with bow on it.

"What is it?" asked Hinata.

"Just open!" said Ino. With that Hinata open the box and pulled out a gold necklece with the words _'Hinata'_ on it.

"Guys I love it!!!" said Hinata while hugging her friends again.

"Here lets put on." said Tenten while putting on Hinata's neck.

"Hina?" asked Ino.

"Yeah Ino?" asked Hinata.

Ino said "Lets go party, cuz i am mean it is your birthday."

"Good ideas Ino!" yelled Tenten. All the girls to a club and party all night long.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"_Hmm Sasuke did not call yesterday and wish me a happy birthday."_ thought Hinata, then it hit "_Duh he is known as The Womanizer, he was maybe with some kind of slut, well that is I am going to break up with him!" _Hinata just looked over at her bandmates who where still sleeping, then she got an idea for a perect song they would play at the concert tommorrow.

"HEY GUYS TIME TO GET UP!!!!" yelled Hinata while banging a pot.

"Couple more mintues Hina." said a sleeply Temari.

"Come I got a new song!" said Hinata, then the girls jump right up, cuz they love when Hinata comes up with a new song. After they played the song they got the idea it was for.

* * *

**Sasuke's House**

Sasuke woke up with a huge headache, "_Why does it feel like I miss something important yesterday, O well." _Sasuke jumped into the shower and when he came there was something laying on his bed. He went to look at and it was a _**Hell's Girls**_ ticket. Sasuke thought for a mintue "_Hell's Girls...hmm Hell's Girls, O yeah I am dating the smoking hot lead singer." _Then Sasuke smirked.

* * *

**Next Day at the concert**

The crowd was scearming, thn lights started flashing red, yellow, and orange. Sasuke was waiting in the crowd for his girlfriend to come on, he had bodygurads everywhere around him. Then they girls came on the stage.

"HEY PEOPLES, WE ARE HELL'S GIRLS!!" screamed Temari. Then the girls started playing

_Bang a Drum- Selena Gomez_

_You caught my eye and I'm tryin' to holler at 'cha  
You walk on by and I trip on the furniture  
I'm on a ride that won't stop movin'  
And I don't know exactly what I'm doin'  
I see you shake, shake and I'm spinnin'  
It's like I won the race that I'm winning  
I'm all dizzy when your here with me  
So lets bring the heat _

_There ain't nothing to it  
Just got to do it  
You got to own it own it  
Welcome to the beat of your own drum  
And you got it like that  
Burn it up like that  
Welcome to the beat of your own drum  
If you got it like that  
Yeah it's hot like that  
Eh eh eh  
Yeah it will make you say eh eh eh  
So bang a drum, bang a drum_

_You got me floatin' ten feet off the ground  
It's like wow, I'm not backin' down  
My hearts pumpin' and it's workin' over time  
I got the crazy butterflies  
Were doin' it right when were together  
With you by my side it only gets better  
Your on my team we got it figure out  
It's you and me no doubt_

_There ain't nothing to it  
Just got to do it  
You got to own it own it  
Welcome to the beat of your own drum  
If it's hot like that  
Burn it up like that  
Welcome to the beat yeah dip it down low  
If you got it like that  
Yeah it's hot like that  
Eh eh eh  
Yeah it will make you say eh eh eh  
So bang a drum, bang a drum, bang a drum  
Lets turn it up, bang a drum  
Yeah bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum_

_You caught my eye and I'm tryin' to holler at 'cha  
You walk on by and I trip on the furniture  
I'm on a ride that won't stop movin'  
And I don't know exactly what I'm doin'  
I see you shake, shake and I'm spinnin'  
It's like I won the race that I'm winning  
I'm all dizzy when your here with me  
So lets bring the heat_

_There ain't nothing to it  
Bang a drum  
Just got to do it  
Bang a drum  
You got to own it own it  
Welcome to the beat dip, it down low  
If you got it like that  
Burn it up like that  
Welcome to the beat of your own drum  
If you got it like that  
Yeah it's hot like that  
Eh eh eh  
Yeah it will make you say eh eh eh  
So bang a drum, bang a drum  
Yeah bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum  
Bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum  
Yeah bang a drum, turn it up, bang a drum_

The crowd was screaming. Then Sasuke had that feeling in his gut again.

"OKAY PEOPLES THIS IS OUR LAST SONG FOR THE NIGHT!" screamed Ino.

"THIS SONG IS FOR THE ONE AND ONLY!" yelled Tenten

All the girls screamed "SASUKE UCHIHA!" Sasuke was shock when he heard his name. "_Hinata must have wrote a love song for us._" Then he smirked **(A/N: Boy was he wrong!!!!)**

Hinata screamed "1, 2, 3 HIT IT!"

_Aly & AJ - Potential Breakup Song_

_It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday_

Then Sasuke what the feeling was, he missed Hinata's brithday. Now he was sad.

_I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
It rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?  
The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know_

_You're not living  
'Til you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winning me  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, getting to me  
You're not living 'til you're living, living with me_

_This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me_

_We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back  
You can send it in a box  
I don't care  
Just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me you know you're lost  
Minus you, I'm better off  
Soon you will know_

_You're not living  
'Til you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winning me  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, getting to me  
You're not living 'til you're living, living for me_

_You can try  
You can try  
You know that I'd know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna cry  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly messed up the situation  
That you're gonna miss dearly, dearly  
Come on!_

_You're not living  
'Til you're living, living with me  
You're not winning  
'Til you're winning, winning me  
You're not getting  
'Til you're getting, getting to me  
You're not living 'til you're living, living for me_

_This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please, tell me_

_This is the potential makeup song  
Please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be  
Which will it be_

When the was over Hinata yelled something before she walked off stage.

"SASUKE WE ARE DONE!!" Then she walked off stage and Sasuke was just shocked!

* * *

**Tmj- How did you like it PLZ R&R! =)**

**:) !PEACE! :)**

* * *


	2. AN

** A/N**

**Read my story "_SUMMER!_" and vote on who Hinata should be with at the end of the story**

**Voting may end 07/04/09 (May end later or sooner)**

**PLZ VOTE not for me, but for Hinata**

**-Hyper n Smart 1**


End file.
